


Небольшая заминка

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Согласно социологическим опросам, самая нервная профессия на Корусканте - лифтер.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987
Kudos: 4





	Небольшая заминка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 13, тема: Застряли в лифте

Энакин нетерпеливо теребил косичку. Еще чуть-чуть, и он наконец-то снова встретится с Падме! Какая удача, что именно им с Беном дали это задание по охране сенатор от покушений. Хотя он бы предпочел, что на Падме вообще не покушлись... Но это же Падме!  
— Энакин, сосредоточься, — Оби-Ван сурово взглянул на падавана. Энакин не впечатлился.  
— Да, учитель, конечно, учитель, как скажете, учитель.  
— Энакин!  
И тут лифт замер.  
Между этажами.  
— Хатт!  
Лифты в сенаторском секторе всегда делали максимально безопасными и открыть его изнутри (да и снаружи, если нет специальных инструментов) было крайне сложно.  
— Учитель, может, сейбером? — задумчиво предложил Энакин.  
— Я тебе дам сейбером! — подскочил Оби-Ван. — Да нас коммунальщики обдерут до нижней туники за очередной лифт!  
Энакин вжал голову в плечи и торопливо спрятал оружие обратно. Чтоб не отобрали, с Бена станется.  
— Тогда ждем ремотников... — с тоской вздохнув, Энакин нажал на кнопку вызова диспетчера и уселся на пол. Встреча с Ангелом откладывалась на неопределенный срок.

Амидала нетерпеливо прохаживалась по гостиной. Где носит этих джедаев?!  
Боба Фетт терпеливо всматривался в окна апартаментов сенатора. Отмашку на нападение нужно дать только когда появятся назначенная канцлером охрана.  
Где-то в диспетчерской уже час пытались откачать несчастного лифтера, узнавшего, что в лифте застряли два джедая.


End file.
